charlieandlolaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bestest in the Barn
Bestest in the Barn is a song from Charlie and Lola Lyrics Lola: Hello farmer Lotta! Lotta: Hello farmer Lola! Lola and Lotta: Hello chicken! Lola: We've got a chicken, he lives on our farm. Lotta: A very clever chicken, the bestest in the barn! Lola and Lotta: We got a chicken Lola: We taught him how to sing, Lotta: We taught him how to dance, Lola: We taught him how to play the saxophone! Lola and Lotta: Sing! Lola and Lotta: Dance! Lola and Lotta: Play the saxophone! (instrumental) Lotta: Hello farmer Lola! Lola: Hello farmer Lotta! Lola and Lotta: Hello moo cow! Lola: We've got a moo cow, he lives on our farm. Lotta: A super duper moo cow, the bestest in the barn! Lola and Lotta: We got a moo cow, Lola: We taught him how to sing, Lotta: We taught him how to dance, Lola: We taught him how to play the trombone! Lola and Lotta: Sing! Lola and Lotta: Dance! Lola and Lotta: Play the trombone! (instrumental) Lola: Hello farmer Lotta! Lotta: Hello farmer Lola! Lola and Lotta: Hello piglet! Lola: We've got a piglet, he lives on our farm. Lotta: A perfect little piglet, the bestest in the barn! Lola and Lotta: We got a piglet, Lola: We taught him how to sing, Lotta: We taught him how to dance, Lola: We taught him how to play the electric guitar! Lola and Lotta: Sing! Lola and Lotta: Dance! Lola and Lotta: Play the guitar! (instrumental) Trivia *In the 2008 cinema advert, Charlie says "Come on, play the saxophone!" when the chicken starts playing the saxophone, Marv says "Play the trombone!" when the moo cow starts playing the trombone, and Charlie and Marv say "Play the electric guitar!" when the piglet starts playing the guitar. Also, instead of giggling, Lola says "That was fun, Charlie!". Gallery Lowercase letters E and S laying on the ground.PNG|"Woo-hoo!" Lola and Lotta carrying uppercase B and lowercase I's dot.PNG|"Up here!" Lola pushing uppercase C.PNG|"Hurry up, Charlie!" Lola with a pile of letters.PNG|"We haven't got very long!" Lotta uses lowercase B as a jumping ball.PNG|"Boing, boing, boing!" Lola tells Lotta to get off lowercase B.PNG|"Lotta, get off the ball!" Lotta gets off lowercase B.PNG|"Oops!" Charlie carrying two B blocks and one C block.PNG|"What are you doing, Lola?" Lola in the pile of letters.PNG|"You'll see!' Charlie gets scared by a chicken's cluck while Lola and Lotta rebuild the logo.PNG|Chicken scares Charlie as Lola and Lotta rebuild the CBeebies logo Lola and Lotta make the logo without uppercase C, lowercase B, and lowercase I.PNG|"Beees!" Lola laughs as Charlie chases the chickens.PNG|"Buzzy buzzy bees!" Lotta thinks as Charlie chases the chickens.PNG|"Um..." Lotta feels confused.PNG|"That's not right!" Lola corrects the logo.PNG|"I know, there!" Charlie, Lola, and Lotta looking at the CBeebies logo.PNG|"Oh, CBeebies!" Lola cheers while she, Charlie, and Lola look at the CBeebies logo.PNG|"CBeebies!" Lotta says she loves CBeebies.PNG|"I love CBeebies!" Lola tells Charlie that she and Lotta can sing their song.PNG|"Now we can do our song!" Charlie wonders what song Lola will sing.PNG|"What song?" Lola says the cinema lady said she and Lotta can sing before the film.PNG|"The cinema lady said we can all sing a song before the film starts!" Lotta agrees with Lola's idea of singing a song before the film.PNG|Yes, yes, yes! Marv holding a trombone.PNG|"Lola, what do you want me to do with this?" Charlie, Marv, Lola, and Lotta with the CBeebies logo.PNG|"You'll find out!" Lola holding lowercase I's dot.PNG|"Everyone's got to sing! Very extremely loudly!" Lotta says the song will be sung loudly.PNG|"Really loud!" Charlie and Marv wonder what song Lola and Lotta will sing.PNG|"How will we know what to sing?" Lola after throwing lowercase I's dot.PNG|"Follow the bouncing ball!" Charlie holding lowercase I's dot.PNG|Charlie before throwing the I's dot Charlie tells the viewers to play the saxophone with the chicken.PNG|"Come on, play the saxophone!" Marv tells the viewers to play the trombone with the moo cow.PNG|"Play the trombone!" Charlie and Marv tell the viewers to play the electric guitar with the piglet.PNG|"Play the electric guitar!" Category:Songs